


Somewhere In My Memory

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: 12 Days of Prompts [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged up Okumura Rin, Aged up Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Brotherly Bonding, Childhood Memories, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fujimoto Shirou was a good dad, Gen, Snowmen, Traditions, Young Okumura Rin, Young Yukio Rin, snowdays, the Bon/Rin is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: Shirou smiled down at them. “Alright, I am willing to bet three pieces of birthday chocolate that I can build a snowman quicker than the two of you together.”“Can not!” Rin immediately shouted. Yukio’s mouth popped open with excitement as he scanned the yard. The nerd was probably trying to figure out the snowiest spot to start. Rin was glad they’d be on the same team. Yukio made great snowmen.Some memories bear repeating as an adult. Especially on snow days.
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: 12 Days of Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047784
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	Somewhere In My Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is "Snowmen"

"Rin, come on, kid! Wake up." Shirou shook Rin’s arm and tugged his blanket off. Rin was in a fantastic dream with a dinosaur and lasers and he didn’t want to wake up, even if it was cold now. Cold could be tolerated when there were dinosaurs and lasers.

Shirou pinched his nose. “Wake up.” 

Rin jerked up and glanced around in confusion. Yukio was peering over at him with wide eyes from his own, partially made, bed. Show off was already up and fixing his covers. 

“What’s up?” Rin slurred sleepily and wiped the drool off his cheek. Shirou pat his leg and sat back on his heels.

“Get dressed, we’re going out in five minutes.”

“Wha-” 

Shirou sprang to his feet and Rin realized he was already in his black coat with a scarf they’d bought him for Christmas last year. Yukio finished with his bed and rushed to their dresser. His dad pat his head and left the room to go do whatever he did when he wasn’t with them. 

Rin struggled to his own feet and staggered to the dresser. Yukio helpfully passed him some trousers and a sweater. He tugged them on without really paying attention and ended up putting the sweater on backwards, not that Yukio pointed that out. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Rin asked around a yawn as he pulled his rumpled scarf out of their closet. “It’s early and we’re on break.”

Yukio shrugged. “I don’t know. Dad came in and woke me up and said we had something important to do.” 

“Ah man! We’re supposed to be on vacation. Why we gotta do stuff?”

Yukio righted his glasses and sighed. “I don’t know.”

They left the room together, Yukio neatly dressed and Rin dressed. Shirou was waiting in the hallway for them and passed both of them their gloves. He had his own black ones on and Rin couldn’t help but think they looked cooler than his red ones.

“Come on.” Shirou led the way outside and Rin’s breath caught because it had _snowed while he was asleep!_

Ah man! It had snowed and they had to go somewhere! He wouldn’t get to play in it yet.

Shirou took three more steps forward, stopped, turned around, and smiled down at them. “Alright, I am willing to bet three pieces of birthday chocolate that I can build a snowman quicker than the two of you together.”

Rin took one or two seconds to be really excited. They weren’t doing something boring, they were doing something _awesome_. Something awesome that could also earn candy.

“Can not!” Rin immediately shouted. Yukio’s mouth popped open with excitement as he scanned the yard. The nerd was probably trying to figure out the snowiest spot to start. Rin was glad they’d be on the same team. Yukio made great snowmen.

Shirou laughed and ruffled their hair. “Rules first, kids. No throwing snow. It has to be as tall as Rin, and it has to have three layers. You also have to have a face and arms.”

“That sounds agreeable.” Yukio said in his most important voice. Rin grinned and got ready to bolt the minute Shirou started them off.

“Alright, then one, two, three-GO!”

Shirou darted towards the left while Yukio dashed to the right. Rin followed after him, cackling as he scooped up a big handful of snow. It was cold even through his gloves but he loved the sting of snow.

“Here!” Yukio dropped to his knees and began to gather as much snow into a lump as he could. “I’ll build the bottom, you start on the middle.” 

Rin nodded and gave a mock salute as he dug his fingers into the snow. He added a handful to the ball he’d already made and risked a quick glance at his dad. Shirou had already made a pretty big pile.

Rin shoveled faster and began to pile the snow on top of his snowball. “We can do this!” He crowed, competition making his heart pound and his chest feel giddy. He loved challenges and he loved snow. 

Yukio was making quick work of the base and he was being fiddly about the structural integrity. Rin ignored his mumbling about angles and weight distribution and gathered more snow for the middle. He needed height and not width. 

It ended up looking kinda rectangular and not very circular but it didn’t matter because Shirou was making his second layer and they needed to move it.

“Hurry!” He squealed and hefted the middle layer up. He wobbled a little but it wasn’t _too_ heavy. “We gotta go!” 

“Wait!” Yukio shrieked but he wasn’t quick enough. Rin dropped the middle section in place and Yukio covered his mouth in worry. Rin ignored his dramatic twin and started on the top layer.

“Make it secure or somethin’.” He ordered as he went to the other side and gathered some snow. 

“I’ll find some sticks too.” Yukio offered as he padded the seam of the layers with extra snow. He seemed satisfied and hurried towards the bushes to find some branches.

Rin glanced back and saw Shirou setting the middle layer in place. He yelped and redoubled his efforts. He still had to find the stuff to decorate the head!

“Looking good, kids!” Shirou called cheerfully. Rin wasn’t facing his dad so he didn’t try to hide his big smile. He wiggled cheerfully and shoved snow into a vaguely head like shape. Yukio returned with a few sticks and handfuls of something. 

“Whatcha got?” Rin grunted as he hefted the head up. Yukio showed him a bunch of pebbles and some bright red leaves. His twin’s eyes were mischievous as he also showed a few long leaves.

Yukio beamed. “I think I can shape them into glasses.”

Rin cackled as he placed the head on top. It was a little taller than him which was perfect. 

“We’re gonna win for sure!”

“Sure about that?” Shirou called as he placed his own head. 

Yukio shoved the arms in place while Rin fumbled with the eyes and mouth. He dropped the pebbles twice but managed to get them in place while Yukio twisted the glasses into shape. He shoved them in place and both twins jumped back.

“Done!” They shouted at the same time as their dad.

“We was first!”

“Were you?” Shirou laughed. Rin loved his dad’s laugh. A toothy grin lifted his own lips and he bounced eagerly in his spot. “Well let’s see it then.”

The twins stepped aside and grinned at each other as Shirou strolled up to the snowman they’d built. It’s red eyes were in place and the glasses, though a little titled, looked great. Rin high-fived Yukio who was squinty eyed with happiness.

“Hmm,” Shirou propped his chin in his hand and considered their work, “I’m not sure about the likeness, but it is tall enough.” He hummed thoughtfully. “It’s pretty good.”

“Told ya!” Rin jumped with excitement and pumped his fist.

“But,” Shirou added, his lips quirking up in a mischievous smile, “we have to compare it to mine.”

Rin shared a worried look with his twin. They rushed over to Shriou’s snowman. It was a pretty good impression of Misumi, cheeks and everything. 

“So who wins?” Rin demanded. He had to know. Candy was on the line.

Shirou tapped his chin and walked between the two snowmen like it was an extremely important decision. 

“It’s going to come down to height.” Shirou decided. He summoned both the twins over and used them to measure the heights of both snowmen. 

Their snowman was taller by an inch. Rin shouted and high-fived Yukio again before running for a quick victory lap.

Shirou dragged them back inside for cocoa and passed out three pieces of birthday chocolate to both of them. 

It was the same cocoa they always drank, but it tasted a _lot_ better after building snowmen.

* * *

"Come on." Rin whispered while his tail wagged wildly through the air. Ryuuji caught it gingerly and gave his husband an unimpressed look. 

"Wasn't the point to be quiet?" 

Rin didn't care if he was being teased. He was too excited. The first snow only happened once a year. He was going to do this just like his dad had. It was one of his favorite memories and he wanted to give the same sort of memory to his own children.

He pushed the door open gingerly and peeked inside. Both their kids were fast asleep. Miho had her leg sticking out from her covers while Shirou was entirely buried in his covers.

Rin sneaked over to Miho while Ryuuji went to Shirou . They glanced back at each other, nodded, and reached for the child in front of themselves. Rin gently tugged the blanket down and grinned at the sleeping face. 

"Miho," he called, "wake up!" 

Miho blinked awake, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Papa?"

"Hey, honey, get up." His tail went wagging again as he spoke. " We got something important to do."

“We do?”

Rin nodded, his grin huge. “Yep! Come on, you have five minutes.” He sprang to his feet and stepped back from the bed as Miho struggled upright. Ryuuji joined him and grabbed his hand. Shirou was stumbling out of the bed with a yawn while Miho rubbed her eyes.

They left the room so the children could get dressed and stood out in the hall together. Rin was vibrating with excitement. Ryuuji watched him with a fond smile and tugged him closer. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this excited in a while.” Ryuuji murmured, wrapping him in a hug.

Rin shrugged, his tail wagging and his smile embarrassingly wide. “I love stuff like this and it never snows when we’re not working.” Rin squeezed his husband close. “The old man used to drag me and Yukio out early on snow days and do some crazy competition. Snowmen, snow angels, snow forts, snowball fights, he even did a snow race once.”

Ryuuji hummed. “Sounds like fun. We’ll have to try ‘em all. I’d like to see what a snow race is.”

Rin hid his grin against Ryuuji’s shoulder. The kids’ door opened and they stumbled out with yawns. Their jackets were crooked and Miho’s hat was on backwards.

Rin clapped. “Come on!” He dashed down the hall with an excited bounce. The kids followed him with palpable confusion. He led the way outside, giddy at the sight of a fresh covering of snow. The kids gasped and ran towards the yard.

“Hold on!” Ryuuji called and the kids immediately stopped at the commanding tone. 

“We’ve got a little wager for you two.” Rin stated, rocking on his heels because he couldn’t stay still with how excited he was. “We bet you both three pieces of Christmas chocolate that we can build a snowman quicker than the two of you.”

Shirou glanced at his sister uncertainly. Miho stood tall. “Can not!”

“Well,” Rin said with a grin wide enough to make his eyes squint, “sounds like we’ll have to race and see.”

“We,” Ryuuji indicated himself and Rin, “will build a snowman as tall as me, and you two have to build a snowman as tall as Shirou.”

Rin nodded. “And, it has to have a face and arms.” 

Shirou grinned while Miho stuck her hand out like they were shaking on an important contract. Rin accepted the hand and gave it a firm shake. 

“On the count of three?” Ryuuji asked and both the kids nodded. Rin jumped back to Ryuuji’s side and couldn’t stop his grin. His husband counted them off and the adults sprang in a different direction from the kids to get started with their snowmen.

Ryuuji started with the base while Rin started with the middle layer, and for a moment, Rin was a kid again. He rushed around, cackling and throwing a little snow at Ryuuji who promptly knocked him into a pile of snow with a laugh. 

Their children were squealing and laughing as they built their own snowmen. The sound was a kind of magic that never failed to make Rin’s chest feel tight with a wild kind of happiness. He hadn’t intended on building the snowmen until he saw it had snowed. The memory had drifted through his mind and he couldn’t think of doing anything else.

“Come on, Rin!” Ryuuji laughed, “we gotta hurry up or they’re _really_ gonna beat us.”

“It’s your fault for being so tall.” Rin huffed as he hefted up the middle layer. He dropped it in place with a wagging tail. Ryuuji kissed his cheek and set about securing it with some extra snow. The children laughed as they started on their head. Rin dashed to another snowy area and half imagined he could hear his dad’s laughter joining in with his children. 

They lost the race but the hot cocoa still tasted better after the snowmen and surrounded by family.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere In My Memory is the song from Home Alone and I _adore_ it. 
> 
> How old are Rin and Yukio in the first half? *shrugs* However old you want them to be.


End file.
